DarkHat City
by MadHat886
Summary: Sin City a city full of evil. But someone has come into the cursed city who who isn't evil or good, just dark. A Suikoden 1/2 crossover.
1. Chapter 1

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Sin City or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DarkHat City –

Basin City, almost universally referred to by the nickname Sin City, is a town in the American Northwest, located somewhere 30 minutes outside of Seattle, Washington, in an area called Kitsap County. The climate is hot and arid, although the rich part of the city, Sacred Oaks is characterized as being heavily wooded thanks to landscraping. A major river runs through the city, which has an extensive waterfront. Usually twice a year, a major downpour comes, and the city gets heavy snowfall in the winter. In the comics, Basin City has a surreal, pan-American feel. Desert lizards and palm trees are common, while tar pits, desert areas, mountain ranges and flat farmland make up the landscape around the city.

The Basin City Police are more or less along the lines of paramilitary or SWAT, as they have to deal with incredibly high crime rates among criminals and civilians alike, which is why they have access to what most would consider "heavy weaponry" and full body armour. Those who make up the force have been described as commonly being lazy, cowardly and/or corrupt. Only a handful of the cops are honest, though frequently the wealthy of the city bribe the corrupt members of the police into performing their duty (usually as a result of some crime being committed against a member of their family).

During the California Gold Rush, the Roark family 'imported' a large number of attractive women to keep the miners happy, making a fortune and turning a struggling mining camp into a thriving, bustling city. Over the years, as the Roark family migrated into other areas of business and power, these women ended up forming the district of Old Town, the prostitute quarter of the city where they rule with absolute authority. In addition, the people charged with governing the city, most of them from the Roark line, remained in power for generations, running it as they saw fit.

A man name Marv stood in front of a judge as he stood on the charges that he signed that he had done. The room was packed as he had done something that no one who grew up in Sin City shouldn't ever do. He had gone against the Roark family and killed one of them. Patrick Henry Roark, (A Man of the Cloth) otherwise known as Cardinal Roark, the brother of Senator Roark who was also in the room. He was once a doctor and priest serving in the medical corps during the Korean War. He earned significant praise as a result and later became a Cardinal, earning important political influence and extending the corruption within the state. It is also implied that his influence is what allowed his brother to be become a United States Senator.

While serving the clergy, Cardinal Roark met a man name Kevin, a cannibalistic serial killer who consumed the bodies of Old Town's prostitutes, believing he was inheriting their souls. Convinced that Kevin has been spoken to by God, Cardinal Roark joins Kevin in his practices and shelters him at the Roark family farm, located at North Cross and Lennox. The woman who had set Marv down this path was Goldie who had learn of their bizarre rituals and prepares to inform the other prostitutes; she spent a night with Marv to gain protection, but Kevin nevertheless murders her and frames Marv for the crime. Marv then begins murdering others to gain knowledge of Goldie's killer, eventually killing Kevin and then visiting Cardinal Roark. Cardinal Roark explains the story to Marv, who then proceeds to violently kill him.

As Marv stood there as the female judge made her face glow red from shouting at him in fire and hell, he through of how everything had happen from that night.

The story started when Marv was approached by Goldie in a saloon and they have sex in a hotel, three hours later when Marv wakes up he finds Goldie dead. He gets ready and thinks about what happened and how he was stone drunk when she was murdered but then he hears cop cars coming which tells him someone else knows she's dead.

The Police are running up the stairs to the room Marv and Goldie's dead body is in. Though the cops are more like SWAT with body armour and shields, they only use them because of Basin City's high crime rate. He takes his medicine and the Police knock at the door, he bashes the door down knocking over about 2 cops and as they are attempting to shoot him he jumps down the gap in the middle of the winding stairs then grabs a banister and swings himself onto that corridor then runs until jumping out the window. Luckily he lands into a huge pile of filled garbage bags but a cop car is approaching and Marv jumps onto the hood, breaks the window with a kick, gets the cops out the car and drives it away, he drives it into the river and gets out, left swimming in the river, while doing this he decides to kill Goldie's murderer.

Marv knows the cops will be waiting for him to re-surface so he swims into a giant pipe and surfaces in the sewers, climbs out via manhole and sneaks through the city, avoiding cops, until he reaches Lucille's apartment, Marv's lesbian female friend/parole officer. She is only wearing panties as she has been in bed but Marv breaking in through the window woken her up, she has her gun in case it was a burglar but then realises it was Marv, he tells her everything that happened mainly and gets angry when she says it's just very small he then shouts at her telling her its very big and he's in the middle of it.

"This isn't some bar room brawl or some creep with a gas can looking to torch some wino. This is big and I'm right in the middle of it and there's no place I'd rather be."

"Settle Down, Marv. Take another pill."

"There's no settling down. It's going to be blood for blood and by the gallons. It's the old days. The bad days. The all-or-nothing days. They're back. There's no choices left and I'm ready for war."

However, she doesn't believe him because he is known for his delusions. Marv then tells her what he's going to do before running out to his Mom's house to get Gladys, his first gun, named after the toughest nun at his school, but his Mother catches him. She tells him that people were looking for him and Marv starts to tell his Mom what happened.

He's thinking about how none of it fits together and why anyone would kill Goldie, he walks down a back alley and is confronted by someone who is not letting him in this place so he knocks him out and is greeted by Kadie who says that he is new. He enters Kadie's Bar, where he receives free drinks. Nancy Callahan is dancing and he finds Weevil, who threatens him into spreading the word that Marv has been hanging around bars mourning Goldie's death and gives him cash for it. He is then offered a drink by Shellie.

Marv watches Nancy Callahan dance passing the time and then someone puts a gun behind his back, it's two hit men but Marv takes it as a joke saying he has a nice coat as they put the gun up to him and make him exit the bar. He whacks one of them into a wall and steals his gun then shoots the other one's hand. He threatens one for his coat, one called Stan then shoots his stomach or chest and asks him who sent them because he knows they didn't kill Goldie. Marv has to resort to also blowing the man's testicles off before he admits that Telly Stern sent them. Marv then shoots him through the head, killing him. He thinks he sees Goldie but it's just because he hasn't taken his medicine, without it he gets confused.

Marv tries to sleep but he can't so he decides to follow up his leads and while trying to get information kills three people, punches one to death, drowns one in a toilet and bashes the other's head off the ground. Then he goes to church to make a confession, in the confession stand he confesses about his murders and threatens The Priest to tell him about the other confessions and if he knows anything. The priest says "Roark" (referring to Cardinal Roark but Marv doesn't believe him) and The Priest tells him that if he doesn't believe he should check out The Roark's family Farm at North cross and Lennox. The Priest is now angry and asks him if the corpse of a slut (referring to Goldie) is worth dying for. Marv shoots him and says 'Worth Dying For', shoots him again and says 'Worth killing for' and after the last shot says he says 'Worth going to hell for' then after he is sure The Priest is dead says 'Amen.'

Marv has stolen The Priest's Mercedes keys and he walks out the church but as he is opening the car door, he hears a loud approaching car and pulls out his gun but then hesitates when he thinks it's Goldie and then gets ran over, sending him from the bonnet to the boot of the car, the car turns round quickly and runs him over again, sending him from the bonnet onto the road, as he repeats 'Goldie?' and then runs him over for a third time sending him flying in the air and the person in the car shoots him three times as he moans in pain and leaves him for dead. Two minutes later, after Marv recovers, he realized it wasn't Goldie but just that he got confused again, so he takes his medicine.

Marv left the Priest's Mercedes in a Diner parking lot about two miles from The Farm. He travels through the woods until he reaches 'The Farm' where he can tell is a bad place, where people have died. He is approached by a wolf and Marv tries to calm it down but the wolf bites him and he hits it and smells blood in its breath which makes him wonder who its owner is. He then tries to see what's buried as a man approaches behind him he finds a bone and a high heel shoe but still doesn't know there's no-one there until he sees a pair of Chuck Taylor All-Stars as he turns around the man kicks him then whacks him off a fence, and kicks him again then his hands go numb and then the man scratches Marv's eyes until he can't see. He thinks to himself that nobody is that quiet except the person who sneaked into the hotel room two nights ago then he realizes he killed Goldie and exclaims 'It was you, YOU killed Goldie!', just as The man knocks Marv out with a sledgehammer.

Marv is lying somewhere, and at first thinks he has died, as he sees a bright white light. After diving toward the light, he finds himself lying on the floor of some sort of tiled jail. Upon opening his eyes, the first thing he sees is a rose, a tattoo on someone's face, and realizes it is a disembodied head, pinned on a wall along with many more. Then he sees a naked Lucille curled up in the corner, in shock. She keeps on saying that "he" eats people and gives the wolf the scraps. She continues about how he cooks them, and then tells Marv that "he" severed her arm and ate it right in front of her, making her watch. Marv keeps her warm by putting his coat over her. She screams and cries before telling Marv that Goldie is a high-class hooker. Lucille gives details about what happened to her and then Marv, at the bars on of the walls, where he can see outside, hears a V-8 pull up and hears 'Come quick, Kevin.' So he knows his name is Kevin and says 'see you soon Kevin...'.

There are loud noises coming from The Farm as Marv is trying to ram down the locked steel metal door by running at it, head first, hurting himself as Lucille watches. After about the tenth try, he almost does it and then on the next he does. He keeps Lucille close and they hear helicopter wings and as they run along the farm, Marv finds Gladys, his gun and Police get out of the chopper, including 'The Painted Cop'. Lucille and Marv hide in a bush, out of sight. Marv gets his gun out and readies to shoot at them, but Lucille doesn't want both of them to get killed so she hits him over the head with a rock and runs over to the cops and tells them not to shoot him. They ask her where he is and then shoot her. Marv then gets very angry and comes at them with a hatchet he found. Then he charges head first into them killing every last one of them, getting shot in the process. Then tells The Painted Cop who had emptied his gun into Lucille it's a fine coat he's wearing before killing him as well not before he made him talk.

Marv is walking along a bridge working out that it was Roark because even the cop said it was and he realizes that Goldie was just looking for someone who could protect her because she knew someone was coming for her and she found Marv. He knows he might have to die for her, and he doesn't care. But first he needs to find out the connection between Goldie, Cardinal Roark and Kevin, then he'll know what to do. Then he begins to talk about Cardinal Roark, or by his full name Patrick Henry Roark and that The Roark Family has owned Sin City for a long time and their money has grown from millions to billions. He is at a statue of Cardinal Roarke as he is thinking that Roark is the most powerful man in the state and that he's going to get killed just over some dead hooker as Marv shoots the giant stone statue in the middle of the head. He then suddenly wonders if he's wrong, sometimes he gets confused and wonder's if that's it and with Lucille dead, he can't get his medicine. He then wonders if he's turned into a maniac, a psycho killer. He then knows that he's got to know for sure. Five to ten minutes later he's in Old Town, asking around for Goldie. Then someone shoots him and he looks to see who it is, thinks it's Goldie again, and is shot once more, falling to the floor unconscious.

Marv wakes up strapped to a chair and sees who he believes to be Goldie and thinks he's dreaming so he's saying to her that he is probably lying in a gutter talking to himself. Then the woman pistol-whips him, he then realizes more girls are around him, The Girls of Old Town, one of the says 'Hit him, harder', Wendy, Marv laughs the strikes off and tells her how to pistol-whip correctly, then asking why she was called Wendy and she says that it's her name, AND that Goldie was her twin sister. Then Wendy asks Marv what happened to her and the other six girls (who were killed by Kevin.) And Marv says that no-one would go near an ugly mug like his, he continues elaborating by saying he was supposed to protect Goldie but failed because he was too drunk, and that he's been killing his way to the truth ever since. The four girls realize they were wrong and Marv breaks out of the ropes with ease. He sat there and took it so he could talk some sense into them.

In a room that The Old Town Girls gave him, Marv is thinking about fear, and about dying. He throws up a couple of times, then gets his coat, Gladys (his gun) and the hatchet from the farm. Gail gives him a pair of handcuffs. In the car with Wendy, he keeps on reminding himself that she's not Goldie. Wendy is speeding with the same car she previously drove over Marv. As they drive, Wendy informs Marv that Goldie and the other dead girls worked the clergy, giving Marv a huge piece of the puzzle as to how Goldie and Roark are connected. After a night sleeping in the same room, Marv keeps getting confused, thinking she's Goldie. They buy rubber tubing, gas, a saw, razor wire and gloves. They stop the car near The Farm and Marv makes Wendy stay at the car. He stretches the razor wire out with the gloves, primes a petrol bomb, and throws it through a window to flush out Kevin. Marv then catches his attention with some gunshots, and watches Kevin run toward the razor wire and clear it as he puts one cuff of the handcuffs on and gets his hatchet in his other hand. They fight, Marv losing his hatchet. He continues to fight on, kicking and punching. He gets close, but Kevin again scratches his eyes out. With his eyes scratched up, Marv manages to put the free cuff on Kevin's wrist. After he gets a kick, Marv punches Kevin and knocks him out. Wendy is behind him; he tells her to go, but she wants to kill him. Marv knocks her out and takes her back to the car, which was hard for him as he doesn't like to hurt women.

"Half an hour later." Marv sits looking at Kevin, whose legs and arms he's cut off. He feeds the rest of Kevin to the wolf, and then saws off Kevin's head. Marv is surprised because Kevin never made a sound, just staring and smiling. Marv takes Wendy to Nancy Callahan and tells Nancy to take Wendy out of town, fearing that Wendy will be killed. He reaches Cardinal Roark's mansion. He enters via the main gates where he kills Corporal Rivera and others until he reaches Roark's room. Roark tells him Kevin had the voice of angels and eating people gave him religious satisfaction, saying that Kevin felt the touch of God as he did. He knew the police were looking for the killers and he murdered Goldie so they'd think it was Marv. Knowing why Marv came, he asks if killing a defenseless old man will make him feel any better. Marv has to admit that it will not... but "everything gup to the killing is gonna be a gas". He kills Roark slowly, in a gruesome fashion, and when the police see him he gets rinsed with sub-machine gun fire. He comes to on the operating table and is disappointed the cops didn't shoot his head, "and enough times to make sure." He is charged with all of the murders he committed and framed for those he didn't (The Girls of Old Town.) He is beaten for a confession and told by an attorney that, without a confession, they'll kill his mother. Marv signs the confession, breaking the attorney's arm in three places in the process.

"You will fry in the chair," the judge shouted causing Marv to snap back from his thoughts.

Whatever the judge was going to say next was cut off as the doors of the courtroom brust open letting a single man in. Marv knew something was wrong as everything in the room became dead in their tracks. Marv turned around to see who got everyone to shut up and saw why everyone had. With everything that had happen in the past year with that vampire attacking Japan and revealing magic was real. All sort of things had came up that had been hidden away and people who had stayed in the dark were suddenly became known. And the man standing in the doorway of the courtroom was rumored to be so powerful he could order around gods and demons.

He was dressed in a long army-dark green overcoat that only accented his size and is well over 7 feet tall and towered above them all like a mountain. He had the proportionate bulk for his height that they could tell was all muscle. A thick utility belt is wrapped around his waist and though they didn't see any weapons on him they could feel the violence and darkness radiating off of him in invisible waves. They couldn't see his face, not that they wanted too because of the faceless white mask he wore. They could only make out his cold black eyes from the slits of the eyeholes of the mask. The eyes seemed to look into their very souls looking for what made them tick just so that he could break them that much easier. He also wore a pitch black top hat that cast a shadow over his mask that made him seem even taller then he already was.

Marv gave out a small laugh. "So someone went and hired you to kill me." He looks towards Senator Roark is a very corrupt politician with considerable financial power, holding most of Basin City in his grip. "Why bother with this whole court thing if you're just going to hirer DarkHat to kill me. I mean throwing away ten mil when I'm just going to be killed anyways."

"He didn't hire me," DarkHat said. "You're mother did."

"She did?" Marv said lost for words.

"She gave me all that she could to save you. Even if you did kill Cardinal Roark he and his ward Kevin were the ones who killed those women and ate thier bodies," DarkHat said. "I would have been hired to kill them sooner or later anyways."

"I don't care who you are..." Senator Roark shouted but snap his mouth shut as DarkHat turn his glaze towards him.

"On that note there's also the matter of you," DarkHat said. "Senator Roark you killed your wife with a bat and used your position to cover it, did you not? One of the things I'm well aware of, with other list of your crimes. And there's also the matter with your late son. You had hoped for your son to become President of the United States, but Junior presents a serious problem: He was a sadistic pedophile who enjoys raping and murdering pre-pubescent girls. Senator Roark you used your police connections to cover up his crimes, but when Junior kidnaps an 11 year-old Nancy Callahan, Detective John Hartigan tries to stop him, critically injuring Junior in the process to 'disarm' him, by shooting both his hand and his reproductive organs. Senator Roark you then visits Hartigan in the hospital where he was found because of his angina, explaining that you actually has no intention of killing him. Instead, you plan to finance Hartigan's medical treatment to keep him alive; your ultimate plan was to frame Hartigan for Junior's crimes while Junior recovers from surgery. Hartigan was in prison for eight years in until he finally confesses to Junior's crimes, with you personally appearing at his parole hearing. Meanwhile during that time you had recourse to alternative medicines and "Witch doctors" in order to heal your son and restore somehow his reproductive organs and eventually obtain an heir for you dynasty as neither of your brothers have produced an offspring. Junior recovers but not without severe side effects. Junior was now a grotesque mutant with bright yellow skin who smells of rotting garbage, as his body couldn't handle his body waste right anymore. Over the next eight years, he claims dozens of victims, speculating at one point that the total might in fact be 100 which the true number is 123. As for Hartigan, he never confesses to the crime during the trial, but he doesn't say a word concerning Junior's guilt and allows himself to be convicted as a child rapist. Over the next eight years, everyone he loves abandons him — except for Nancy, who writes him a letter every week and thinks of him as her hero. Nancy becomes his only reason to live; he accepts his fate so long as he believes Nancy is safe.

In a ploy to trick Hartigan into revealing Nancy's whereabouts (as she is the lone witness to John's innocence), Junior arranges to have the letters held from Hartigan. At first, Hartigan suspects she's simply forgotten about him. However, Junior then sends him a letter containing a human finger, and then visits Hartigan in person. Because of Junior's vastly altered appearance (due to the extensive treatment in an attempt to repair the damage Hartigan originally caused), Hartigan does not recognize the rapist during their meeting. Disturbed by their meeting and by the mysterious letter, Hartigan confesses to raping Nancy at his next parole hearing, in an effort to gain freedom and seek out Nancy. Junior follows him when he goes to visit Nancy, who has now become a stripper at Kadie's Bar. Hartigan sees Junior and flees with Nancy, with Junior in hot pursuit. In the ensuing car chase, Hartigan shoots him in the neck and momentarily loses him. Junior nevertheless arrives at their motel room, reveals his true identity, and ties Hartigan in a hangman's noose. Junior leaves Hartigan to die and takes Nancy to the Roark Family Farm, well-known for the "bad things" that occur there. Junior violently whips Nancy, but flies into a frustrated rage when she refuses to scream. Nancy discovers that Junior is impotent unless his victims are screaming in pain, and mocks him. As Junior is about to kill her, he is surprised by Hartigan, who has escaped and killed all of the local guards. Hartigan stabs him in the chest, castrates him again (this time with his bare hands), and smashes his head into a mess of blood and bone. Then to protect her Hartigan kills himself so that you Senator Roark couldn't get revenge on her."

"You can't prove any of this," Senator Roark shouted, knowing that with this court having a live boardcast across the country. All of his supporters in the goverment will turn thier backs to him as none of them wanted to have the media circus on them as well or having to deal with DarkHat.

"Don't have to," DarkHat said. "You have always thought of yourself of a man with power. But as many have already became aware of, power that you have doesn't impress me. The only kind of power that can impress me is when the one with power can stand without having to blackmail, bribe, or have others do their dirty work for them. All the things that you don't have."

"Do you know who I am!" Senator Roark growls.

"Do you?" DarkHat said as he grabs Roark by his neck. "As you once said to Hartigan you could have killed him as he laid in bed laughing holding a smoking gun in your hand and everyone would say you didn't kill him. I on the other hand will kill you, in front of everyone here and everyone watching. And that's the differences between your kind of power hidding behind lies and half-truths, and mine. For I will kill you and everyone will know I'm the one who done it but nothing will happen for nothing can happen because, I am what you and everyone like you thinks they are."

"No..." Roark chokes out before with one twist his neck was snap by DarkHat's hand. And to the horror of most of the people watching his head hanged like a worn out rag dolls head handing to its body by a thin cloth.

"Nice," Marv said. "But what happens to me?"

"You're going to be working for me from now on," DarkHat said as he used his power to unlock Marv's chuffs. "Come there's work to be done."

"And do what?" Marv ask as he follows his new boss.

"Sin City is the worse in the country and most have given up hope of it ever getting better," DarkHat said.

"You mean?" Marv ask realizing what he had in mind.

"Yes we're going to clean up this city. This city is full of evil, so the only thing that clean this city up is someone like me," DarkHat said as he walks through the halls of the courthouse with Marv following and people starring at wonder and fear. For the underworld watching from their homes all saw what happen to the most powerful man of the city and knew that they were all good as dead. For Sin City was now the haunting grounds for DarkHat. And the city would be known by a new name, it was now DarkHat City.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – I had this in mind for awhile now so I'm adding it as a little side-story for my main fic.

Also the movie Postal by the bad director Uwe Boll is coming out soon. You know the one who made House of the Dead • Alone in the Dark • BloodRayne • BloodRayne II • In the Name of the King the bad movies base on videogames. Whatever you do don't watch it, don't buy it and don't rent it. If enough of us gamers don't watch or buy his films he won't be able to make another bad videogame base movie again!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Sin City or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DarkHat City 2 –

The port city of Roanapur in the country of Thailand, a place that earned its name in the underworld. Almost anything can be brought and sold in the city, and the underworld is deeply rooted in the city. To some it's a second Sin City to those who have been to both. One of the crime rings of the city, is Hotel Moscow is a branch of the Russian mafia based in Thailand. It is composed of the men who served under a woman name Balalaika who fought in the Soviet war in Afghanistan and are dedicated to her. (1)

Balalaika the boss of Hotel Moscow. Before joining the mafia, she was a VDV paratrooper and officer in the Soviet Army during the Soviet war in Afghanistan. She wears her uniform dress coat as a jacket and is always smoking a cigar, in contrast with the other characters who smoke cigarettes. She frequently employs Dutch and the Lagoon Company, apparently because they share a mutual respect. Although she has shown herself to be rather cynical on occasion, she is also a pragmatic and professional businesswoman.

Balalaika can be easily identified by the burn marks which scar most of the right side of her face and neck as well as her chest which she sustained in Afghanistan, earning her the nickname "Fry-Face" by those who dislike her. She has long blonde hair, and usually wears a large overcoat and a low-cut business suit. She appears to be in her 30s or 40s, although taking into account her past military exploits and likely rank (probably a captain, judging from the rank insignia on the shoulder boards of her dress uniform greatcoat) in the then-Soviet airborne, it is possible that she is actually older.

Balalaika, unlike many other "bosses", takes part in work normally done by underlings such as editing hardcore pornography. In critical operations, Balalaika calls upon a personal cadre she calls the Desantniki (Russian special forces, much like the US Marines; "Desant" translates from Russian as "deep strike", usually indicating forces delivered by air or water.), composed of ex-Soviet special forces soldiers who had seen action in Afghanistan against anti-communist mujahedeen fighters, who act as Hotel Moscow's special ops team. Due to Balalaika's leadership during the hellish fighting in Afghanistan, her men look up to her as their superior and will do just about anything upon her orders. As a combat officer, she is a proficient marksman and well-rounded fighter, capable of taking care of herself despite the fact that all of her troopers, including Boris, often worry for her. When conducting foreign operations from Thai soil, she uses the Russian cargo ship Maria Zeleska as a legal cover from the police and various law enforcement agencies.

Today she's sitting on the side of a large fountain in one of the parks of the city. She's using herself as bait to get one of the two hired killers who have been targeting all of the crime rings of the city to come out of hiding. She had gathered all the data that she could get her hands on to find out about the two twins. Hansel and Gretel are two unnamed Romanian identical twin orphans, suggested to be male and female, who were abandoned in a state-run orphanage due to the Nicolae Ceauşescu regime's ban on abortion, and their parents' inability to afford keeping them. As a result of being repeatedly forced to participate in paedophilic snuff films in which they are either raped or forced to murder other children, and being repeatedly forced to watch the people running the orphanage beat one of the children to death in front of them, the twins eventually became deranged, sadistic killers just to survive. Unknown to most people, "Hansel" and "Gretel" are actually two personalities alternately adopted by the two children, both of whom suffer from Dissociative Identity Disorder, meaning they swap being "Hansel" and "Gretel" with each other from time to time. There are slight implications that they could be incestuous, possibly due to the abuse they suffered in the state-run orphanage.

In combat, "Hansel" wields a sharp, wicked-looking battle axe while "Gretel" uses a M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle that appears to be taller than 'she' is. Both also carry additional sidearms. While they were mentally deranged, Hansel and Gretel were also cunning, having used two other children as decoys to distract the "Hotel Moscow" ex-soldiers and using money to distract Eda. They were also not above using their innocent appearance to deceive their enemies.

"Show yourself you can't hid from me," Balalaika said out loud.

"You've spotted me, eh?" Hansel said stepping out in front of Balalaika holding his axe. "Well done old woman. Your cronies are really something. With all this running, I haven't been able to kill a single person."

Balalaika said nothing as she stared at him.

"So what are you planning old woman? I came all the way here. Do you have anything to say? Anything about that man we killed?" Hansel ask.

Balalaika remained like a rock.

"Normally we just aim to kill. But that guy had a lot in him. He kept shouting, 'Captain!, Captain!' until his last breath. Then he went 'Gurgle' and spit up bubbles of blood." Hansel said smiling.

"Hmph," Balalaika said. "Is that so?"

You're an icy one. Old Woman," Hansel said gripping his axe. "But you'll end up like the geezer we killed. Sorry, but I'm pressed for time."

"What a pity. What a pity for you boy," Balalaika said. "Your life ends here."

"Really now?" a new voice asked from behind her.

Balalaika eyes widen slightly as the only way someone could be standing behind her was by walking through the water in the fountain without making any noise. Looking at Hansel he had a look of surprise on his face staring the person behind her. Whoever is behind her, is good, very good and there are only a handful of people who could do that.

"Captain," Boris's voice came into her ear piece, his voice shaky. "It's Faceless, he's behind you."

"Faceless?" Balalaika repeated as she turns her head to see for herself. Like almost everyone who keeps up to date with the world she knows who Faceless is. The right hand of the vampire lord Neclord who tried to turn Japan into mindless zombies. Who from what she has seen in the footage taken during the raid was equal to the fighting skills of Ranma Jones.

"The same," Faceless said as he stood in the water of the fountain, standing right behind her.

"I thought that you were dead," Balalaika said. "I watch as Ranma Jones killed you. You couldn't have survive the blast that destroyed the building."

"Do you remember when Jack-O went and open a portal to release the dead souls of those who were killed by Japan to give life to those monsters," Faceless asks.

"Yes I do," Balalaika said as the after effects of that were still spreading as those who survive the cruel treatment of Japan during the war were now speaking out. Some people Japan receives money from the US for dropping nukes on them during the war but in return none of the people that were cruelly treated by them never have even received a card saying sorry for what was done to them. Many people are now taking Japan's code of honor as Bush saying that Iraq has nukes, and with Ranma Jones refusing to ever going back Japan because of people like his father saying about honor but never showing any honor or make peace with what they had done, going on as if they never done anything wrong. That was causing many companies and stockholders to pull out of Japan because of the bad press going on there.

"Seeing that there was an open door out of hell, I went and fought my way out," Faceless said.

"You fought your way out of hell?" Balalaika ask not showing it but felt a chill go down her backside.

"Yes I did," Faceless said. "And now I'm in the services of Dark Hat."

"You're with Dark Hat," Balalaika said feeling fear rising inside of her. Even before he entered the spotlight she had heard about him but since so few people had ever survived a encounter with him she never had a clear idea of what he could be like. Now that she had watched his handy work on TV and how he could easily kill anyone he wants as with the late Senator Roark and nothing would happen because of what he is, she had made sure that any job her group does would have nothing to do with any of the Hat's or anything that would draw his attention to them. The crime rings that deal with human trade have all been destroyed by Dark Hat as anyone who knows someone who's been taken could call him and get the person back. And Dark Hat never charges when it comes to the child trade.

"What do you want?" she ask.

"I'm here for Hansel," Faceless said.

"You want me?" Hansel ask.

"Yes, Dark Hat asked everyone working for him to find some new blood. And I have pick you and you're sister," Faceless said.

"You want them two?" Balalaika ask, keeping a cool head knowing one mistake would bring the attention of Dark Hat.

"I still have a job to fin-," Hansel didn't get to finish what he was going to say as Faceless appeared in front of him and punched him in his stomach knocking him out.

"Enjoys killing so much," Faceless said as he picks the small boy up. "So much like I was at that age."

"What now?" Balalaika ask Faceless.

"Once that boat Gretel is on makes it to its port I'm going to pick her up as well," Faceless said. "Make sure that hitman you sent doesn't do his job. Remember I fought my way out of Hell itself, how hard do you think it's for me to kill you and your men?"

"You really think you can control them?" Balalaika ask after giving the order to cancel the hit. There's no way she could get the attention of Dark Hat without her group ending up all dead.

"What can any parent can hope for when it comes to raising kids," Faceless said. "You raise them the best that you can and hope for the best."

"What?" Balalaika said.

"Surprise that I'm going to take these two as my own? Well I have been alive for most of written history, and its about time I pass my skills to the next generation. My rival has already done it so I'm following him," Faceless said then gave out a small laugh. "It's funny I would have never had any such thoughts in my head if I had never met Ranma."

"And what of Dark Hat?" Balalaika ask.

"Dark Hat knows that evil is just the other half of a prefect ball, so this city will be left alone for the most part," Faceless said. "But remember any crimes that deal with children will gain his attention. So you better pass the word around for the other crime lords about it." With that Faceless form blurred as he and Hansel disappeared in thin air.

"Captain what shall we do?" Boris ask.

"What can we do," Balalaika said. "All of the top crimelords are either dead or now playing by DarkHat's rules. There's no way we can fight against that kind of power that he has, remember he easily tore his way through Joker's Royal British Liberty Section. We can't fight something like that. Call the hit off with the sister and we'll rebuilt from there."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a island country -

Madlax is an exceptionally charismatic and attractive young woman, who is at the same time the best mercenary agent in Gazth-Sonika with 98% mission success rate. She was found, raised and trained by the mysterious businessman SSS. She currently lives in an apartment arranged by SSS in the civil war country Gazth-Sonika. According to Vanessa, she doesn't look like a born Gazth-Sonikan, and Madlax replied that her father is a migrator. Madlax usually wears a long white dress in battle. As the best agent in Gazth-Sonika, Madlax is good with guns, sniping, fighting and stealh-actions; her primary weapons are two SIG 210-2. Madlax's unique skills help her to defeat an entire Gazth-Sonikan army. The most remarkable skill she has is she can hit her targets with her eyes close.

Like her counterpart Margaret Burton, she doesn't remember anything about her past except the word "Madlax", which she has adopted as her codename. Madlax believes her father is fighting somewhere in Gazth-Sonika, she shares a sympathy for those who suffers the same fate as her. Her oldest memories of youth is when she wandered on the battlefield, called her father.

Although appears in a form of a young woman, Madlax is actually the second personae of Margaret, the one who took upon herself the sin of parricide, and her supernatural fighting powers may have been influenced by this. Her non-human nature becomes apparent towards the end, when her left lung completely heals overnight after being pierced by a bullet. Madlax has the missing page from Margaret's Secondary, which she keeps as a lucky charm.

When Margaret Burton encountered her father who has been driven insane by Friday Monday and forced to shoot his daughter. Margaret splitted herself into three personae, and Madlax was the one who gunned down Richard Burton. As soon as Burton's death, the two faced each other, but due to the sudden incident, they both lost their memories except the word "Madlax".

A few months later, Madlax was adopted by the mysterious SSS, he trained her with the Gun Kata fighting technique. At the age of fourteen, Madlax started working as a field agent, earning her reputation through Gazth-Sonika. Madlax, working alternately as an assassin and a bodyguard, helps various people to either survive in the harsh environment, or leave it for good. Thus, for example, she dragged Pete, a Galza freedom fighter, who carried important data, out of a Royalist blockade; she shaked off Chris Krana's pursuers, so that he could meet his father, Galza's general Min Durk; she repeatedly saved the life of Eric Gillain, a bibliodetective (a person whose task is to search for rare books) from Nafrece. She also found herself a new advesary, the military soldier woman Limelda Jorg.

After she found out that Enfant is behind the civil war, she intends to destroy it. When Vanessa arrived, Madlax was told to be her bodyguard, though they're different in many ways, the two quickly become friends and more. Vanessa on the other hand, carries a data about Enfant, which later making them to turn the pair into wanted criminals. Hearing this, Margaret flights to Gazth-Sonika, and eventually she meets Madlax while fighting Nahkl.

The four eventually went Quanzitta Marison's village to find information about Secondary. Quanzitta tells them about the three Holy Books, and Margaret intends to collect all the books to regain her memories. Madlax however, questions Quanzitta about her purpose of existence, and examines Thirstari while Margaret do the same with Secondari . During the examination, they both learn about the truth of Richard Burton's death.

After Margaret is abducted by Monday, Madlax still attacked by Limelda, the fight later leads to Vanessa's death. Seeing this, mistaking that Madlax kills her tutor, Margaret shoots her down and captured by Monday. However, Madlax did not die, she explains everything to Elenore. Accompaning by Nahkl, they intend to free Margaret. During the course of their search, Madlax ends her rivalry with Limelda, but Elenore is killed. Margaret accuses Madlax of killing her friends and now trying to kill her "father" (Monday), shoots her almost death, when she doesn't resist at all.

Margaret, together with Friday Monday have finally gathered all the three books, opening the Door. Monday decides that it is time to start the ritual that he attempts twelve years ago once again and, finally, plunge the world into its "natural state", that is, a global total war. During the ritual, Margaret's memories finally returns and reveals that she herself killed her own father. Madlax then reappears, shot down Friday Monday. Margaret now understands everything, fuses with Madlax and Laetitia before she closes the Door.

As soon as Monday returned to his domain, he was attacked and killed by a returned Madlax. Margaret appears and tells her that she has to live on as Madlax. In the end, Margaret now becomes Laetitia's older sister, meet the dawn in Nafrece, while Limelda, having made peace with Madlax, drives her away from the combat zone.

"What do you think you're going to do now?" Limelda ask Madlax as she stops the jeep for a rest.

"Carry on with my line of work," Madlax said. "How about you?"

"Since I killed a number of my fellow soldiers I'll be needing to find a new line of work," Limelda said.

"Greetings," a man's voice suddenly came from behind the two women.

Both of them pulled out a gun and pointed their weapons towards the man who manage to sneek up behind them. The man behind them was dressed in a long, dark trench coat with matching wide brim black hat that covers his eyes. The man removed his hat and smiled at the two women, "Kuroudo Akabane but I'm better known as Doctor Jackal at your service."

"I heard about you," Limelda said. "What brings you here?"

"Oh a job offer for the both of you from my boss," Jackal said.

"Boss?" Madlax ask.

"Yes Dark Hat has need for people like you two," Jackal said smiling as the two woman made faces at the name of his boss.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere -

There were two young women who shared a apartment together. They are hirer guns who killed without mercy. For they were known as Noir.

Kirika is a black-haired, red/brown-eyed Japanese high school student. Kirika is contemplative, phlegmatic, quiet, and withdrawn, often seen staring off into space and rarely showing much expression. She wears simple and unassuming clothes, usually appearing in a cerulean singlet with black trim, bright blue shorts, and a zippered white jacket with large outer pockets. She seems to like cats and ice cream, also has a natural talent for painting. She also displays empathy and caring for other people despite her profession, and perhaps ironically she is also skilled in first aid. Kirika's weapon of choice is a Beretta M1934 she has possessed since childhood.

Despite her young age and lack of explicit memories from her past, she retains a host of procedural memories and, consequently, skills related to combat and assassination. Her many abilities include excellent marksmanship, timing, agility, and heightened senses. She has significant knowledge in assassination techniques, and kills almost universally with one shot, while also able to use a variety of mundane objects as lethal weapons. Her skills are superior to those of her partner, Mireille, and Kirika executes them with a coldness which Mireille sometimes describes as 'vulgar'.

Of the three Noir "saplings", Mireille, Kirika, and Chloe, Kirika was singled out by Altena as particularly capable Noir. Chloe considers her (along with herself and excluding Mireille) to be a 'True Noir', who kills ably and without any hesitation. It is revealed that she demonstrated this in early childhood, when she successfully carried out "numerous missions" including the assassination of Mireille's parents. At the story of Noir begins, Kirika seems to lost this ability, but it returns when she witnesses a village gunned down while protecting her.

Despite her coldness, she has a consuming desire to "feel sad" because of her many killings, an emotion she is incapable of feeling. She also demonstrates empathy and caring for others, especially Mireille, even though Mireille states repeatedly that she will kill her after the truth is discovered, the possibility of which Kirika peacefully accepts. Her killing of Mireille's parents is an event especially distressful to her, and after remembering this with the assistance of Chloe, she begs Mireille to kill her and remains scarred by the incident. The burden of her many assassinations and incapacity of feeling sadness or remorse are thematic.

Kirika's birthplace is unknown, as is her real name. Chosen from infancy by a European conspiracy known as Soldats to be a legendary figure known as "Noir", she was trained as an assassin from a young age. Ordered by Altena to execute Mireille Bouquet's family, but her hesitation in killing Odette Bouquet (Mireille's mother) allowed the latter to ask Kirika to take care of Mireille. Several years later, Kirika awoke in a bedroom in Japan with no memories of her past or concept of her existence save as Noir. Nearby, she found a school uniform, her Beretta, a pocket watch with two women in profile engraved on it, and (in the shirt pocket of the uniform) a student ID card with her picture and the name "Kirika Yuumura". She becomes attached to this fictitious persona and attempts to live a normal life as a high school student while being targeted by Les Soldats.

Kirika contacts Mireille through an email she sends her, inviting her to make a pilgrimage for the past with her. Mireille, sensing that Kirika may have knowledge of her parents' death, travels to Japan. Seeing that Kirika has her father's watch, she questions her on the subject, only to find that Kirika is suffering from amnesia and remembers nothing of her past life. According to Mireille, the Yuumura family was a fictitious construct; someone was pretending to be her parents. Official records show her "parents" as moving overseas, leaving Kirika at school. Thus Kirika is left alone, pursued occasionally by Soldat agents. With the connection of the watch, Mireille arranges Kirika to go Paris with her. Mireille agrees to team up with her to seek the truth, however, Mireille tells her when the truth is revealed, she will kill her. Kirika seems content to wait until that moment comes. Ironically, Kirika saves Mireille's life many times.

Kirika learns little about herself and her past, nor does she come closer to realizing why she doesn't feel remorse. Her only clue is an enigmatic text which Kirika and Mireille later discover to be a Soldat document explaining Noir's existence. As they search for more pieces of the document, Chloe, the third "sapling" appears, and explains it to Kirika. Shortly after this, Kirika's memories are reawakened by Chloe, and Chloe then tells Mireille the truth, and Kirika knowing that she cannot atone anymore, begs Mireille to fulfill their promise. However, Mireille rejects, saying she will kill her the next time they meet, and Kirika is left alone.

After leaving Paris, Kirika starts a journey through France, and she ends up traveling to the border of France and Spain, and collapses. Kirika wakes up and finds out that she is in a Soldats village. Then, Soldats men show up, trying to abduct or kill her; the villagers oppose it, and engage with the Soldats men. Seeing all the villagers killed, Kirika turns into her other self, the "True Noir" and terminates all the Soldats men before she travels to the Manor where Altena and Chloe are.

For the final rituals, she is welcomed by Altena and Chloe. The former establishes herself as a maternal figure who also raised her when she was a child. Altena then reawakens further memories via the association of her Beretta, which she gave her on sending her on assassination missions in the past. While the assassination of the Bouquets remains a painful memory for Kirika, Altena offers her consolation by telling her that there is no reason to hesitate or atone.

Kirika's attachment with Chloe is deepened with the assistance of Altena, Chloe's having developed into a romantic attraction. Because of this and her renewed acceptance of herself as Noir, she rejects Mireille when Mireille arrives at the Manor to finally kill her. A lengthy dual ensues, but it is interrupted when Mireille throws the watch, breaking it, and thus giving Kirika back the final part of her lost memory - Odette's injunction to "look after Mireille". Chloe reappears and attacks Mireille, but the fight ends with Kirika's interruption. Angered by this, Chloe rushes to kill Mireille, but Kirika immediately stabs a fork into her heart. After burying Chloe, Mireille convinces Kirika to team up with her to put an end to Altena.

As soon as the pair enters the Manor, they were attacked by Soldats priestesses, and then they enter the dungeon where Altena will start the ritual. Altena injures Mireille, saying she was foolish like her mother, she tries to kill her. However, Kirika remembers Mireille's mother's last wish, and then shields Mireille from the bullet, Kirika then denies Noir, realizing herself as "Kirika Yumura" and thus able to accept the burden of din denied her as Noir. She pushes both Altena and herself to the lava, attempting suicide in the process, but Mireille saves her and impresses upon her the will to live.

Mireille is a beautiful blonde-haired and blue-eyed Corsican young woman. Mireille is an assassin, she lives in an apartment in Paris. She has a billiard table and a laptop computer in her room. In business, Mireille's clients contact her through emails they send to Noir. She appears to like shopping, jewels, flowers, cutting Kirika's hair, and hates keeping pets. When training, Mireille hones her shooting skills in the sewer. Mireille's primary weapon is a Walther P99. Mireille was trained personally by her uncle Claude.

While searching for their past, Mireille also teaches Kirika how to live a social life. Despite their promise of ending Kirika's life after discovering the truth, Kirika risks her life to save Mireille many times, which is Mireille sometimes calls her stupid for doing that, and reminds her about their promise. This however, when she learned the truth, her reaction of this is to let Kirika goes and later fell into confusion, but then she seeks out to free Kirika after being teased by reading her letter.

Mireille was born into a Corsican crime family. She appears to have been a very innocent and cheerful young girl at the age of ten. When Mireille and her father Laurent came to Sicily, she crossed paths with Silvana Greone, who later became the person she feared the most. Mireille was destined to become one of the Noir, but her parents refused to give her to "Les Soldats" which later lead to their execution by Kirika Yuumura. Mireille, having witnessed her parents' and brother's death, left Corsica with her uncle Claude Feyder; Corsica falls into the hands of a rival syndicate

Ten years later, Mireille becomes a well-known assassin, and her reputation has earned her great notoriety throughout the underworld of Europe. In one of her ordinary days, she receives an email from Kirika with the title:

Make a pilgrimage for the past with me.

At first, Mireille thinks it is stupid and ignores it, but after hearing her father's watch's melody, she decides to go to Japan and searchs for its sender. Mireille encounters the silent, but formidable and deadly Kirika Yuumura and Soldats men in a construction building; Kirika saves Mireille's life the first time there. After hearing Kirika's story, she decides that they will find the truth. However, she tells Kirika that once the truth is revealed, she would kill Kirika. Ironically, they come to have feelings for each other.

Mireille and Kirika are requested to assassinate Don Greone in return for one of the copies; the assassination later leads to Don Salvatore summoning Silvana Greone from Sicily to take revenge and take control the family. Silvana later has the copies, and Mireille and Kirika then go to her manor to take them back. Silvana, who was friends with Mireille in the past, taugth her a lesson about fear ten years ago, which makes her the one Mireille fears the most. Mireille is trembling when pointing her gun at Silvana when they meet again in the present timeline. Silvana then goes to Sicily to take Noir on. Kirika fights the Three Mafia Saints while Mireille encounters Silvana. In the end, Silvana tries to stab Mireille with her dagger, but the dagger was shot and broken by Kirika. Seeing Silvana trembling, Mireille stabs her with her own dagger. As she lays dying, Silvana gives them the copies and congratulates Mireille the last and probably the first time.

Noir first encouters Chloe, she tells them that she and Kirika are special. The encounter later makes Mireille wants to find the truth more. She learns her parents were members of the Soldats from Claude; after returning to Corsica, she meets Chloe, and Chloe tells her to stay out of Altena's plan or she willl kill her. Soldats men are requested to kill Noir. After the battle, Chloe shows up and nearly shoots Kirika, who then finally learns the truth about the death of Mireille's family. Chloe then tells Mireille the name of her parents's killer, and Kirika wants Mireille to kill her. However, she is rejected and is told that the next time they meet, Mireille wil kill her.

Mireille and Kirika part, and Mireille returns to her apartment and soon receives a request from one of the Soldats Council members, Remy Brefford, to join their ranks. Mireille returns again to her ruined apartment and finds Kirika's letter, in which Kirika confesses that she has been alone for a long time and thanks Mireille for being with her. Mireille then receives the location of the Manor, and she intends to head there and free Kirika. She encounters Chloe and Kirika (in her True Noir self) at the Manor's yard, and the former friends battle there. When Mireille is almost killed, Kirika hears the watch's melody and returned to her usual self. Chloe then tries to kill Mireille because of jealousy, but was stabbed by Kirika instead. After burying Chloe, they enter the Manor to stop Altena and to end the tragedy.

With Chloe's death, Altena convinced the priestesses that Mireille would replace Chloe. Mireille and Kirika encounter Altena at the Manor's dungeon, a volcano. Altena then injures Mireille and tries to kill her. However, Kirika pushed both herself and Altena into the edges of the lava pit, Altena fall off and disappears in the river of lava. Kirika wants Mireille to let her die, but Mireille is crying and begging Kirika to stay and thus saves Kirika from falling into the lava. They leave the Manor and return to Paris together. The series ends with a short conversation between them, Mireille prefers to have a cup of tea and she wants Kirika to make it.

Knowing that the only way they would ever have peace was to get rid of the Soldats they contacted the one killer who always completes the job. Mireille had only heard buts and pieces of the hitman who could do anything if his price was met that is. She had been busy trying to find a way to contact him when the monster attacks started in Japan. Like the rest of the world she and Kirka watch as the world of magic and the supernatural was revealed to be real even with some people saying it was nothing but a trick. Then it all came to the head when Ranma Jones and his team fought Neclord the vampire lord ending with him and his henchmen died and the building blowing up in a firey blast. Then later the news reporter traveled to the US to interview with Dr. Jones was when she first laid her eyes on him, the man known as Dark Hat. The tales she had heard about him were all false as the real him was more then those tales.

Using the new information she learned about him she finally contacted him. He appeared in the living room much to her and Kirka's surprise. The aura she felt around him was nothing like she had ever felt before, he fazed the usually calm Kirkia. Calming down she had ask him if he would handle the Soldats, which he agreed as he said that they have become the very thing that the group was formed to protect against. All key members and those who could raise in power were all killed in less then a day. According to Dark Hat they didn't have to worry about any trouble as killing people who are part of a secret society is that once you killed them no one would ever know who they were. As for the payment for his services he said that when the time came he'll send them a letter.

"Looks like he finally sent us the bill," Mireille said to Kirka. "Pack up your things we're going on a trip."

"Okay," Kirka said softly. (2)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sin City -

In one of the office buildings of the city, the new owner of the building taking it from Senator Roark. All holdings of the Roark family had been taken and all bank assets have been frozen, the remaining member of the family a Attorney General is busy now trying to save what little that was left of the family holdings and keeping his job as questions of his past cases were now being ask and reviewed. But with the media storm covering the court hearings of the former Senator Roark who survive his neck breaking at the hands of Dark Hat who also provided a long list of his crimes and being held in custody. With his list of crimes being public knowledge Roark was voted out of office and other people of office turning their backs to him cutting off any aid he could had found there. He's desparate to restore his image and holdings but all of his power he once held was now gone. What little he has left is now being used to pay his army of lawyers who are constantly trying to find a loop hole that will set him free and to pay his medical bills as thanks to Dark Hat he can't move any part of his body below his neck.

The one who broke him, was now the master of Sin City, Dark Hat. He and Marv have been busy as they laid down the ground work to clean up Sin City. The first thing that Dark Hat did was to kill off all the criminal organizations in the city on his first day. The Wallenquist Organization was a criminal organization in Sin City. It was led by Herr Wallenquist, a German-American (though the name is actually Swedish) mobster shrouded in mystery. The organization has a broad base of criminal enterprise to its name, including drug smuggling, assassination, organ harvesting and human trafficking for the purpose of illegal adoption and slavery, as well as having many city officials on their payroll at one time or the other. All of that was now gone along with all people who had worked for the group or who were on their payroll. The Basin City Police Department so deep does corruption and criminality run in Basin City that even their police officers qualify as a gang of paid thugs, turning a blind eye to the affairs of those too poor to pay them off. Few among them are considered incorruptible; even the honest officers are unable (or unwilling) to curtail the criminal actions of the dishonest ones. But that change when Dark Hat paid all the departments a visit, he either killed them outright or told them they admit their crimes and serve their time or he'll deal with them. The Police Departments were now very understaffed but the crime levels of the city were now down to almost zero thanks to Dark Hat who killed off most of the crime elements of the city.

Marv talked to the Girls of Old Town and got them to agree to come under the protection of Dark Hat. The Girls of Old Town are a group of self-governing prostitutes in Sin City. During the days of the Gold Rush, when the town of Basin City had just been settled, the Roark family "imported" a large number of women from across the globe into the open and uncontrolled area, turning a struggling mining camp into a thriving, bustling city and securing themselves a vast fortune and almost uncontested control over the city. These women ended up forming the district that would become Old Town, the prostitute quarter. In addition, the people charged with governing the city, most of them from the Roark line, remained in power for generations, running it as they saw fit. During this time, Old Town's female residents were subjugated and virtually enslaved under the combined malign influence of politics, pimps and mobsters, making deaths, beatings, drug addiction and rape an ugly reality to most residents.

However, at an unspecified time, the women formed a truce with the police department, allowing the women to defend their own turf, drive out the pimps and mobsters and administer vigilante justice to those that wronged one of their own. The cops get a slice of the profits and 'free fun' outside of work hours. If a cop tries to enter the boundaries of Old Town while on duty, he is sent back with his tail between his legs, usually after being humiliated by the girls, but he is sent back alive. Which now under the protection of Dark Hat if the cop caused too much trouble they don't have to send him back alive now. The Big Fat Kill illustrates the danger of what would happen if a cop were ever discovered to have been murdered on Old Town turf, and the lengths the mob were willing to go to in order to seize control of the neighborhood. The girls themselves are portrayed fairly sympathetically, usually as hookers with hearts of gold in a male-dominated metropolis, whilst not averse to issuing their own brand of justice on those that cross them. Many of the characters appear as caricatures of popular female stereotypes and pop culture icons, such as Old Town girls dressed as Wonder Woman, Zorro, Southern belles and cowgirls. Under Dark Hat they could do as they want but only if it followed the rules that he set down for them. The one rule that they could never break was dealing with children as Dark Hat had killed off all of the people who had done child crimes in the city.

In the room Dark Hat stood were the twins Goldie and Wendy, the twin prostitutes who are currently in charge of Old Town. Goldie was brought back to life in exchange of a agreement with Marv who also was in the room. Gail, a prostitute, dominatrix and one of the authority figures of Old Town, second only to the Twins. Standing 6 feet tall and wearing an outfit made of a combination of leather, fishnet stockings and metal studs, and occasionally bondage masks. The petite Japanese-American assassin Miho with her sword at her side. Dwight McCarthy who is Gail's boyfriend and friend of Marv. The last is Nancy Callahan.

She was born and raised in Basin City, where she lives with her parents. At the age of 11, she is kidnapped by Roark Junior, a sadistic child molester who has already murdered three girls. Hartigan, a police officer one day from retirement, defies his corrupt partner, Bob, and pursues Junior. Hartigan successfully defeats Junior's bodyguards before pursuing him to the town docks, where he shoots Junior in the ear, hand, and genitals, sending him into a coma. Suddenly, Bob appears and shoots Hartigan several times in the back, moments before the police arrive; during this time, Nancy comforts Hartigan and subsequently visits him in the hospital. Unfortunately, Junior's father, a powerful senator, blackmails Hartigan, threatening to murder his friends and family should he expose Junior to the media. As a result, Hartigan warns Nancy to stay away, although she promises to write him weekly letters.

Hartigan is arrested and imprisoned for eight years, but Nancy remains true to her promise, writing him one letter per week. Over the years, Nancy matures into a young woman, attempting to fall in love but unable to deny her true feelings for Hartigan. She is eventually hired at Kadie's Bar, where she works as an exotic dancer while attending law school. Hartigan, believing Nancy has been captured by Senator Roark, confesses to Junior's crimes and is immediately set free. Hartigan then discovers Nancy at Kadie's Bar, only to realize Junior, hideously deformed after being revived by treatments outside of modern medicine, has followed him. Nancy forces herself onto Hartigan, repeatedly kissing him until he warns her of Junior's presence.

They flee to a local motel, but Junior appears and attempts to shoot them. Hartigan defeats him, however, believing him to be dead. Upon arriving at Mimi's Motel, Nancy confesses her love to Hartigan and continues kissing him, although he strongly disapproves of her actions. Junior, having been merely wounded in the incident, reappears; he strips and binds Hartigan, leaving him to die from hanging. He plans to take Nancy to the Roark family's farmhouse, where he will finally achieve revenge by torturing, raping, and killing her.

Junior departs with Nancy, taking her to the farm; although they are briefly delayed by engine trouble, they nevertheless arrive well before Hartigan, who has escaped his bindings and is currently nearing the farm. Once there, Junior begins whipping Nancy, who refuses to obey his commands. As Junior flies into a rage, Nancy realizes that he is impotent unless his victims are screaming in fear. She mocks him, making him even angrier. Just then, Hartigan arrives, defeats Junior's bodyguards and corners Junior, who momentarily appears to gain the upper hand; however, Hartigan stabs him in the chest, castrates him once again, and finally beats him to death. Following Junior's death, Hartigan informs Nancy of his plans to arrest Senator Roark. After she leaves, however, Hartigan commits suicide to protect Nancy from the Senator's wrath.

"Dark Hat why have you brought us here?" Dwight ask.

"As you all know, I have killed off all the crime families and elements of the city. Now the hard part is to rebuild the city. For that, I'm going to need all of your help in doing that. My sister's company is going to start at the, The Projects, the run-down and poor side of Sin City, a tangle of high-rise apartments where crime runs rampant. Starting at the worse part of the city as it's the one that needs the rebuilding the most. Marv is already talking to the people living there so that they leave the workers alone," Dark Hat said.

"And what does that have to do with us?" Gail ask.

"There are still some trouble makers who because they haven't done anything that would cause me to kill them yet doesn't mean that they're clean. I want all of you to spread the word to keep their noses clean. My sister is throwing alot of money into rebuilding this city and I don't want to see all of her work be for nothing," Dark Hat said.

"They either keep their noses clean or you'll pay them a visit," Wendy said.

"With the fighting tournament going to be held here once all the major rebuilding is done, I want everything to go as smoothly as possible. I'm also bringing in some of my people in to help keep the city safe," Dark Hat said.

"That all good but why am I here?" Nancy ask.

"Because, I merely broke Roark. Now, I'm giving you the choice to allow him to live or not," Dark Hat said to the young woman in front of him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Black Lagoon is a great manga and anime to see.

2 - The two animes of girls with guns are a great buy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
